Supermen!
by Cassiopeia1
Summary: With Ryu~I. : *Booming Voice* Behind the scenes with the men and women of... The Justice League!


Supermen!  
By : Cassiopeia & Ryu~I  
Disclaimer : Not ours. Not even the concept of this, but it was a loooot of fun yes yes!  
Author's Notes : Ryu and I were watching JL one day cracking up over Michael's voice coming from Flashes mouth and talking about Batman vs. Superman and well... here is the results of our crazy minds!

________________________________________________________

Supermen Transcript, show # 7

Voice Over : Behind the scenes with the men and women of... The Justice League!

[Theme Plays]

[On the spacestation of the Justice League]

Announcer, Paige : Hello, people of Metropolis and the world!

Flash : [Grins and smiles at the camera]

Paige : We're here at the Justice League central as always for Supermen! This is a very important meeting, but out crews have been allowed in [Smiles hugely] Let's listen in to today's important agenda. You never know what might happen!

[Camera spans the room coming to rest on the Leaguers sitting at the table in discussion]

Flash : There have been five more kittynaps in the last week! I know, cause this really cute brunette was talking to me about it.

Superman : [Spares a glance at the Flash and raises an eyebrow]

Batman : We haven't been having that problem in Gothem.

Flash : [Turns to look at Batman] What problem? Brunettes talking to you, or the kitty napping? [Turns to grins hugely at the camera]

Paige-Voice Over : For those who don't know, cats have been disappearing in huge numbers in Central City for two weeks.

Batman : Neither.

Flash : Well, it's a problem cause all those single girls with kitties now don't have their kitties and they're sad. Which means that getting dates is even harder.

Batman : I'm sure that's the most important thing in your life right now.

Paige-Voice Over : [Cheery voice] That doesn't mean that Batman's not worried about your cats, folks! [Winks at the camera]

Wonder Woman : [Turns to look at the Flash] Maybe we should think of _why_ someone would want to steel cats instead of flirting with the camera?

Flash : Not the camera, the camera girl! She wants me. [big grin]

Batman: [glances at the camera girl] I think she's disgusted.

Flash : [Leans over, closer to Batman and whispers something too soft for the microphones to pick up] 

Batman : [Glares at the Flash]

Wonder Woman: [sighs and turns attenchin to Flash] Do the rest of us have to be here for this? 

Flash : 'm just saying it's weird.  
  
Superman : uh huh.  
  
Batman : I think we should let Flash stay home from now on. I'm sure he has important matters to attend to. We wouldn't want to take him away from them.

Flash : [Winks at the camera girl.] [Speaks to Batman] You're just jealous I'm getting all the attenchin.

Wonder Woman : [Rolls her eyes]

[klaxons go off]

Paige: Uh oh! Sounds like something important's happening!  
  
Superman : [Walks to the veiw screan and hits a few buttons making an image of what is wrong apear on the screan] 

[Screan shows a large brown and green lizard type animal that closely resembles   
Godzilla in the old movies]

Superman : Is that Godzilla? [Glances at the camera] I mean.. Uh.. we should go. It's taking out buildings  
  
Batman : [Looks at Superman] .....I'm certain it's a cloning experiment gone awry. I'm sure you don't know anything about it.  
  
Flash : Big... ugly... lizard... thing...  
  
Godzilla: ROOOOOOARRR! [stomping toward the White House]

Superman: [Talking to Batman] Don't look at me like that. What you're thinking is wrong.  
[Uses speed to get to Earth]  
  
Batman: [stands and walks toward his jet]   
  
Flash : I hate when he leaves us behind. [Makes his way towards the jet following Wonder Woman]

Batman: Get used to it. [takes off in the jet]

[Supermen make way towards the "Godzilla" and the White House]

"Godzilla" : Rooooooaaarrr [Knocks over the Washington Monument]

[Camera crew on earth turns on their cameras to film the Supermen fighting "Godzilla"]

[Superman arrives first on scene]

Superman : [winces and whispers something to soft for microphone to pick up] Hey! [Grabs "Godzilla" by the tail and pulls]

Paige: [in frotn of the White House] Wow! That monster's heading straight for President Luthor! He must be a really smart! [huge smile at the camera]

"Godzilla" : [turns, whipping his tail around] Grrooooowwrrr?

Batman: [leaps out of the jet onto G's head, cape flapping in the breeze]

Superman : [pulls tail hard trying to get him away from people]

"Godzilla" : GRRROOOOWWWL! [snaps his teeth and stomps on the White House's outer gates] GRRROOOOOOWWWW!  
  
Superman : [flys to the other side and runs into "Godzilla" knocking him back]

Batman : Flash! Tie its legs!!  
  
Flash : Why do I have to get stomped on!?!

"Godzilla" : [smashes to the ground, squisking a couple of cars and the gardens]

Flash : [grabs rope and ties "Godzilla's" legs]

Batman: Because you're the fast one! [throws something in "Godzilla's" eyes to blind him]

Flash : Excuses, Excuses!!

"Godzilla" : RRRRRAAAAAAAARRRGH! [Flails]

Wonder Woman: [hands Flash rope] Tie his arms and tail to his body so he can't flail.

"Godzilla" : [Makes a pitiful growl noise.] [Is bleeding]

Flash : [Follows Wonder Woman's orders]

Superman : [Standing on top of "Godzilla's stomach] Now what? Where'd he come from?

Batman : We have to get him out of here.

Superman : Yeah, but to where?

President Luthor : He's from Japan [Camera moves to see President Luthor leaning out on a balcony of the White House] [He is wearing white suit and sunglasses]  
  
Paige: Wow! It's president Luthor!

Flash : You mean this thing _is_ Godzilla?!  
  
Paige : Let's close in on him!

[Camera One moves onto President Luthor]

President Luthor : According to President Hiyoshi, "Godzilla" was injured in a fight with Astroboy and came here.   
  
Superman : I'll take him back ... but... to where?

President Luthor : You're the superhero, you figure it out.

Batman : I know an island we can take it to.

Flash : [Turns to look at Batman] Great, let's get this thing out of here.

Wonder Woman : Why're you in such a hurry?

Flash: The cats. I have to find the cats.

Wonder Woman : ... I'm sorry I asked.

Batman : [Looks annoyed] [Tosses cables to Superman] Here, we'll tie him close enough you can lift him.

Superman : [Nods his agreement and ties the monster for transporting]

Batman : [presses a button and his jet comes down. Gets into it]

Paige: Mr President, how do you feel about the damage to the White House lawns?

President Luthor : The safety of Americas people and her heroes is more important than a few posies.

Wonder Woman : [Camera watches as she looks around at the damage]

Paige: [Looks a bit starry eyed at the President]

Superman : [Watches President Luthor as he talks then glances at Batman]

Batman [Seems to not notice Supermans glare as he waits to lead the hero to the island for "Godzilla"] 

Paige: But it will be expensive to fix.

President Luthor : It will work wonderfully into my work program for the jobless.

Wonder Woman : [Talking to President Luthor] There's a path of destruction from the Atlantic to here.

President Luthor : Anyhting that provides jobs for those who are destitute in America is worth it.

Superman : [To Batman] Alright, I'm ready.

President Luthor : Hmm. Superman.

Superman : [Turns to the President] Yes? [Turns back to check the cable is secure]

President Luthor : When you get back, please come the the Oval Office. I'll need your help contacting other presidents to arrange a clean up effort.

Superman : Of course.

Flash : [Grins at Batman knowingly]

President Luthor : This has no doubt ruined a number of habitats.

Paige: You're wonderful Mr President!

Wonder Woman : [Looks at the camera guy for Camera 4] Please get that out of my face.

President Luthor : I'm just doing my job, Miss Paige. The real heroes are out there. [motions to the Leagers] If you'll excuse me [goes back inside]

Wonder Woman : [Again, to Camera guy #4] ..... now, before I break it.  
  
Camera #4 : [Backs off a little]

Wonder Woman : Keep going [Glaring at the camera] 

Batman : Superman. Can we leave the White House lawn, please?  
  
Superman : Right. I'm ready. Lets hurry I have business here when I get back.

Wonder Woman : [rolls eyes]

Batman : Of course.

[Camera #1 follows Batmans Jet as he leaves to lead Superman wiht "Godzilla" to the island]

[Camera #1 Cuts in inside the White House where Paige and the other Leaguers are waiting with President Luthor outside the Oval Office]

Paige : We're here outside the Oval Office, waiting with President Luthor for Superman! [Beams at the camera]  
  
Superman : [Walks onto the scene moments later] You wanted to see me, President Luthor?   
  
President Luthor : Ah, Superman. I take it Godzilla has been dealt with?

Superman : yes. He's on and island being taken good care of. [Looks and nods politly at Paige] Miss. Paige.

President Luthor : Good. If you'd come inside, I'd like to have you talk to President Hiyoshi.

Superman : of course.  
  
President Luthor : We have him on video conference. 

Superman : [Nods to the President and follows him into the office]

Paige: [starts to follow]

President Luthor : I'm sorry, Miss, but this is a provelaged call. [closes the door behind him and Superman]

Paige : [Look of disapointment. Turns to Wonder Woman] Does this hapen often?

Wonder Woman : Too often.

Paige : Is he your official liason to the president?

Flash : [snorts and moves up from behind Wonder Woman, arms folded across chest]

Wonder Woman : Something like that. [Turns to Camera guy #4] Get that camera out of my face before I break you in half! [Glares]

Paige : [Looks confused at the Flash] What?

Camera #4 : [backs off]

Wonder Woman : Miss. Paige.

Paige: Yes, ma'am?

Wonder Woman : May I ask why it's called Super_men_?

Paige : I didn't name the show, you'd have to ask my producer. [Smiles hugely at her]

Wonder Woman : I'll do that.

Paige : But I believe it's because you all have super powers. [Still grinning hugely]

Flash : [Can be heard flirting with Camera girl on Camera #2]

Paige : You're all pretty super! [Smiles into Camera #2]

Wonder Woman : That's not exactly what I meant.  
  
Paige : What did you mean? 

[Loud "Thud" can be heard from inside the Oval Office]

Paige : [Turns to look at the Oval Office door] Oh dear!! What was that?!

Flash : [Moves infront of the door] Nothing important.

Wonder Woman : Sometimes the... meetings get a little loud. They're very passionate about what they do.

Paige : Oh. So the president is all right?

Flash : [Coughs into his hand and smiles up at Paige and Camera girl #2]

Wonder Woman : I'm sure.

Paige : That's good, then. [Looks at the door nervousely]

[Camera fades out and Voice Over takes over as the credits roll]

Voice Over : This has been another exciting editcion of... The Justice League. Please come back for tomorrow's show when we show what goes on after Superman and President Luthor get out of their meeting. 

[End Transcript]


End file.
